


A scene from an (unwritten) longer story

by carpetsocks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Anxiety, Brain Fog, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, PTSD?, Pre-Relationship, no plot resolution, or explanation for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetsocks/pseuds/carpetsocks
Summary: Anduin is worried about Wrathion's endless questionable plotting.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 4





	A scene from an (unwritten) longer story

**Author's Note:**

> After all his bad encounters with black dragons, Anduin has some issues with them despite being friends with Wrathion. You can't convince me otherwise.

“What you are feeling is regret,” Wrathion informed him.

“What I am feeling,” High King Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind said, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand, “Is the urge to smite you. Fortunately, unlike some of us, I have a bit of self-control.”

“Your self-control is a hindrance at times, yes.”

“That’s the point, Wrathion,” Anduin snapped as he finally turned to face him, “I thought you said you would change after Garrosh!”

Wrathion kept his mockingly smug face, but just barely. “I displayed far more caution this time. The eggs have no traces of corruption in them.”

“And what if they succumb once they hatch? Or when they’re older? The Alliance does not need a new threat!” Somewhere it registered that he was yelling, but the fog made it hard to care.

“Anduin…” Wrathion stepped towards him to place a hand on his shoulder. “I will protect you.”

Anduin stopped, staring up at the dragon. He got it. Wrathion got it. The fog wasn’t gone but at least now there was a light shining through it.

“You’re the only one I can be around,” he whispered, “And sometimes not even then.”

“I know.” Wrathion’s hand slid off his shoulder and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on top of Anduin’s head. “We will work on it, the same as Pandaria. I won’t leave you.”

Wrathion’s beard tickled the side of Anduin’s face and the priest returned the hug. A brief memory of a long past moment by a fire, their noses brushing before they both turned away, unwilling to solidify things quite that much, and Anduin sighed. Wrathion nuzzled the top of his head, and Anduin had to fight down the urge to look up and kiss him. They weren’t there yet. The dragon was pushing it even with this hug, and most likely knew it. Anduin hadn’t fully forgiven him; there were still too many things to work out to take that leap.

He let them stand there for another minute before he stepped back. “Thank you,” he said. A satisfied smirk slid onto Wrathion’s features.

“My dear king,” he said with a mock bow, “The pleasure is all mine.”

Anduin snorted in derision and turned to continue walking down the corridor. Wrathion fell in step beside him effortlessly, the sun glinting off his earring. Anduin watched him out of the side of his eye until the dragon raised an eyebrow at him and he snapped his attention back towards the door to the throne room.

 _Soon_ , he promised them both silently, _I’ll be ready soon._

**Author's Note:**

> But how soon?


End file.
